<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold on (i still need you) by lifeisadoozy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958265">hold on (i still need you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy'>lifeisadoozy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dousy song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, lots of feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and the other agents went on a recon mission, but when he came back, something was wrong. Daisy went on an emotional rollercoaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dousy song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold on (i still need you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first song fic. So, this fic is based on the song "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet, hence the title. This hurt my heart when I wrote it. Also, I wrote this at 1 am, so if it's horrible, I'm so so sorry. But I do hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel and a couple agents were doing recon on an unknown planet. They didn’t know what they were getting into. Daisy and Kora decided to stay in Zephyr Three in case things went south and they needed to make a hasty exit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something happened out there. Daisy knew it. Once Daniel and the others came back, he went straight into the communal bathroom. It was closer to the Zephyr’s hangar door than the bathroom in their bunk. Daisy followed him, calling out his name, but he wasn’t slowing down. They would normally share a kiss after a mission. Even after a simple recon. But he shut the door before she could get another word out. Something’s wrong, and since Daniel wouldn’t tell her what, she had decided to ask the other agents. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Matthews, what happened? Why did Sousa lock himself in the bathroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, ma’am. We got separated. He told us to go on ahead. Agent Sousa was alone for about 10 minutes before we found him. He hadn’t said a word since. Everything went well on our end. The planet was deserted. There was just sand everywhere. We didn’t find anyone. And when we’re back with Agent Sousa, he just gave us a nod and walked back here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Thanks Matthews.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Daisy’s confused. It’s not like Daniel to go off book. They were supposed to scour the planet as a team. To stick together and not get separated. Something happened when he was alone. But Daisy didn’t know what. So, she marched back to the communal bathroom for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel. Please. I need to know what happened out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Sousa! I need a report.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That broke through him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick.” He said through the door. But his voice was muffled. Much more muffled than it should’ve been. It was as if he was wearing a mask or had a fabric around his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard something. Before I wandered off alone. I told the others to continue with the recon so that I could inspect what that sound was. There’s someone on this planet, Daisy. And that someone was sick. He was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. I thought he was hurt. Stabbed, maybe. I kneeled down beside him, checked his pulse. It was slowing down. I asked him what happened, but he had a scarf over his mouth, and I couldn’t hear much. So, I pulled it down. He wouldn’t talk. I asked again. I pleaded. I-I didn’t know what to do if I don’t know what the problem is. Then, he-he talked. He was infected with a disease. It spreads through water droplets. Specifically through a person’s saliva. Once somebody speaks, without any barrier between them, the disease, the virus moves and spreads to the other person. That’s why he was there alone. Everyone else was dead. And after he spoke to me, his breathing stopped. After that, I went back to the team. I didn’t speak because I know I’m now infected too. I had to see you though. Tell you I love you. I don’t know how long I have left. Could be days. Maybe hours. I know technically I’m putting all of you in danger. I just—I didn’t want to go alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s heart broke. No. <em>No</em>. He can’t. That just can’t happen. She was finally happy. She spent 2 years in space, and she was happy through it all. After she lost Lincoln, that kind of happiness, the warm, fuzzy, <em>being in love</em> kind of feeling disappeared along with him in that explosion. But then Daniel Sousa came along. The squarest person she’d ever knew. And in the little time they knew each other, he was able to sneak into her heart as if those walls she built around it was nothing. He didn’t climb those walls or struck it down the way Lincoln did. He took it apart brick by brick, walked in, and built it back up, ensuring that he stayed in there. So, no. He’s not going to die because of some unknown disease. She didn’t help fake his death in 1955 to just witness him die slowly. No. They were going to grow old together. Retire sometime in the next decade or two. Have a family. Because <em>damn it</em> she wants that life with him. The white picket fence, big garden, a front yard, maybe a swing set, 2.5 kids kind of life. He showed her that it’s possible to love after she’d lost. He showed her that even though a part of her will always love Lincoln, she’s not <em>in</em> love with him anymore. That that part of her heart was filled by Daniel. He showed her that no, she wouldn’t get over Lincoln, and he didn’t want her to. Because he wouldn’t get over Peggy either. But they could move on. These people. These past loves had shaped them to be the person they are. Good people. Strong. Albeit a little broken. But there’s nothing wrong with being a little broken. At least they’re broken together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel. No. Please. I can’t lose you. Not you. Please. Just-just open the door. We-we’ll figure it out. Dr. Cortez could find a cure. Please. I-I’m gonna call Jemma. If-if anyone can-can cure you, it-it’s her. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel. Please. Open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel! Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel if you don’t open this door, I’m gonna quake it open.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s sobbing. She thought if she brought up the word ‘quake’, he would tease her the way he always did. So, she got to work. She wiped the tears off of her face, blinked a dozen times until the tears stopped welling in her eyes, and then she brought everyone up to speed about what Daniel told her. She told Dr. Cortez to get the medbay ready. Subsequently, she went to her and Daniel’s bunk, took out his blue button-down shirt (because it smells like him), and called Simmons. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy? Is everything alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Daisy looked up, trying to stop her tears from flowing once more. “No, Jemma. It’s Daniel. He—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, he didn’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No. Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet? Daisy, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He caught a disease. A virus. I don’t know what. Might as well be alien. He locked himself in the bathroom. He said it spreads through water droplets? I—he wouldn’t speak to anyone unless there’s some sort of barrier between them. I asked Dr. Cortez to prepare the medbay, but Jemma, I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re going to break down that door and drag Agent Sousa to the medbay where Dr. Cortez would draw a blood sample. She would then send it to me, okay? I should receive it straight away. Fitz designed an emergency protocol in case something like this happens. And then I’ll get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All Jemma could hear at the other end of the phone was sniffles. Daisy had descended to the floor; her crying had gotten worse. She was glad that Jemma’s on the phone with her. That she knew what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Daisy</em>. He’s going to be okay. He’s a fighter. You know that. So, go and save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah. Okay. I-I can do that.” Daisy took a deep breath, readied herself. “Jemma. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll always be here. Go on. I’ll talk to you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Daisy ended the call and marched out of the bunk. Kora was immediately at her side. Trying to comfort her sister. They nodded at each other and went to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel. If you don’t open this door right now, I will quake it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, please, come on. Open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m quaking it open.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t ready to see the sight in front of her after the door’s broken through. Daniel was lying on the floor, his shirt wrapped tight around his mouth, his hair was frazzled, as if he ran his hand through it multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. No. Daniel. Hey! Daniel, wake up. <em>Wake up!</em> Please. No! Please don’t leave me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy pulled him onto her lap, much like the way he did in that barn. She pressed her fingers onto his neck, trying to feel his heartbeat. It was slow, but steady. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, please. Come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and muttered, “I’ll make it right, I promise. We’ll fix this. You’re gonna be fine. Hold on. Please. I still need you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy. Let’s put him on the gurney.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even realize the other agents had brought the gurney in. They helped her carry him onto it and wheeled him to the medbay. The walk there was brutal. It was pure silence. The only sounds were the Zephyr’s whirring and the wheels squeaking. It was unbearable. She felt as though she was suffocating along with him. Because a life without Daniel Sousa is one Daisy couldn’t imagine. She had lived a life without him, sure. But that was before she knew him. Before she knew him outside of the history books. Before she knew the feeling of his hands on her hair, stroking it softly. Before she knew what his lips felt like against hers. Before she knew the way his heartbeat would match hers every time they were in the same room together. Before she was attuned to his voice, his touch, his vibrations; him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew what it’s like to die. She knew what it’s like to break her own bones. To lose someone she loved. This time though, she could do something about it, but couldn’t at the same time. Daniel was in the brink of death, but he wasn’t lost just yet. So, she did what she could, and prayed. She prayed to whoever’s listening. She prayed and hoped that Daniel’s light wouldn’t fade. Not for a long time. She tried to be strong. She knew that the others were still counting on her to be strong. So, she hid the chill in her bones. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they arrived in the doorway of the medbay after what felt like eternity, Dr. Cortez took him away and shut the door before Daisy could enter. She saw Dr. Cortez took the blood from Daniel’s veins and sent the sample through to Simmons. All she could do was wait. But she never did well with sitting still. So, she paced. She paced back and forth as Daniel laid on that bed as still as a board. She did watch him. Watched his chest rise and fall. Not that different from when she watched him in the time loop right after he sacrificed himself. But she knew that he would survive it back then. She wasn’t so sure now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kora stopped her from her pacing. She was handed a phone. Simmons had called. Great. Maybe she had some good news. Daisy needed good news. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemma. Will-will he be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’m working on a cure now. But Daisy, the probability that I could make the right one on the first try is low. Incredibly low. And from the little information I’ve gotten, he has roughly 2 hours left before his lungs would collapse and his heart would stop pumping. And under no circumstances, should he talk, okay? Don’t remove his shirt from his mouth. Keep your distance. You wouldn’t want anyone else to get infected by this pathogen, alright? Daisy, do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—yes. He shouldn’t talk. We shouldn’t get close to him. Don’t remove his shirt from his mouth. I should probably grab him another shirt. He must be freezing in there. And-and I should bring in the record player I gave him last Christmas. Turn on his favorite songs. Okay. Will-will Dr. Cortez be able to give him the cure in time? How would you send it all the way from Earth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave that to us. I would be on the phone with Dr. Cortez the whole time to help her with making the cure. I just need to finalize this one equation. He’s going to be okay. We have to be optimistic, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Yes. That’s what Daniel would’ve done. Okay. Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Daisy can you pass the phone back to Kora, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After she had gave the phone back to Kora, and saw that Kora went and passed it to Dr. Cortez, she turned stoic, movements not unlike robots, and went back to the bunk. She went to his dresser and look for a comfortable shirt for him to wear. She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. As she dug through the drawers, throwing out the shirts and shorts, trying to find his sweaters, to make sure he stayed warm, she came across something. Something small, but big. She found a velvet box. The size is perfect to hide a ring in. With her shaking hand, she opened it, as slowly as she could. The ring was beautiful. It was simple too. A circular diamond shone through. The band was silver, but the material was similar to her gauntlets. On the inside, it was engraved: “Yours, now and for eternity.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that day, she broke down in the comforts of their bunk. The bunk that they had turned into their home. Even though there’s an apartment waiting for them back on Earth, He still wanted their bunk to feel cozy. To feel as close to home as possible. It was filled with pictures of them, of Alya, of Fitzsimmons, of May and Coulson, Mack and Yo-Yo. Pictures of their first day in space. Of the day they moved in together into their apartment. Pictures with Kora after she had graduated from the Academy. Pictures of Flint eating tacos. Even a picture of Deke, who was like a little brother to her. Pictures of her family, her home. But now, a piece of that home was holding on to dear life. And she just wanted to hear him saying that they should go home. That he’s going to take her home. And if she would never hear his voice ever again, she knew that she’d be too far gone. She didn’t want to let go. But she knew that he would tell her to be strong. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not. I’m not that strong, Daniel. I don’t know what to do if you died too. I’m not as strong as you think. I need you. I want you here with me. So, please, hold on. Come back to me. Come back, please, Daniel.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy was muttering to herself, hoping, just hoping that her prayers would be answered. That once she went back to the medbay, Daniel would be up and he would gather her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to her the way he did when she had nightmares. That he would kiss her the way that he did, soft, tender, sweet; with love. That he would continue to tease her about her superhero name because for some reason, he found it funny. That he would continue to make her laugh. That he would continue to be his dorky self. The dorky self that was going to propose to her. He had probably asked for May and Coulson’s blessings. Hell, he probably asked Fitzsimmons for help with the ring band. He probably had some cheesy, romantic speech prepared for her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, she braved it out. She walked out of their bunk; the box that contained the ring was tucked safely in her front pocket while she gripped tightly on his sweater. Once she’s in front of the medbay, with a clear view of Daniel, she took a deep breath and entered. His mouth was now visible. His breathing was lighter. Easier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Cortez. The cure. It-it worked? He-he’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Johnson. Yes. It worked. Dr. Simmons and I managed to make it in time. It was close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His heart stopped for 13 seconds before we could inject the cure into his systems. Dr. Simmons instructed me to quickly give it to him. And after a minute, his heart jump started somehow. This is still new, so we don’t know how it worked exactly, but it did. He’s okay now. Stable. I was able to sanitize the bathroom in case he was speaking without the shirt on his mouth. And I’ve thrown away his shirt, I hope that’s okay. The pathogen could’ve still been there, and I didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—yes, that’s perfectly okay. Thank you, Dr. Cortez. Could you help me prop him up? I want to put his sweater on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s dressed, Dr. Cortez made her exit. It was just Daisy and Daniel in the room. She held onto his hand, stroking it as she stared at his face. Glad that he looked peaceful. That moment stretched for forever, before Daniel started to stir. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for saving me. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not make this a tradition, okay? And you’re welcome. But you should be thanking Dr. Cortez and Simmons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to. I wanted to stay back there, to make sure I wouldn’t pass it onto someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel! No. If this ever happens again, and I pray it wouldn’t, please, come back here, okay? I don’t care if it could spread to everyone. We’ll figure it out together. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled as they stared at each other, breathing it all in. She almost lost him. But he’s here. He held on. He came back to her. She knew he loves her, and she him. She wants to be with him for the rest of her life. Even beyond that. She was his and he was hers, now and for eternity. Just like the ring said. So, she released her hold on his hand, brought it down to her pocket and took out the box as he watched her closely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You-you found it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I did. I was looking for your sweater and found this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve always been terrible at proposing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. He had told her about his proposal to Violet and how it all came crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you let me do the proposing then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying, Agent Johnson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not saying anything. I’m simply asking, if you’d marry me, Agent Sousa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. That doesn’t seem fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You already know my answer. So, I’ll ask instead.” He took the box from her hand, opened it towards her, and asked, “Will you marry me, Daisy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, I will, you dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a speech prepared, you know. And a plan too. I was supposed to do it after this mission, back on Earth. Everyone’s in on it. I wanted to leave the ring back home, but for some reason, I wanted it close to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Everyone</em> is in on it? I figured you’d ask May and Coulson, and then Fitzsimmons for the band, but <em>everyone</em>? Wait, you meant everyone was going to be there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ve planned in advanced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long in advanced?” He didn’t reply, just looked at her with those soft, doe eyes. “Daniel, when did you get this ring?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“6 months after you died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you knew even then? We hadn’t even said <em>I love you</em> yet.” Daisy was thrown. Fazed. Completely and utterly fazed. This man out of time, this <em>square</em>, <em>her</em> dork, the one who had held her heart since the time loops was all in since the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I may not have said those words, but I definitely felt it since then. I knew I wanted to be with you for as long as you’ll have me 2 months before I got the ring. The reason why I didn’t propose straight away was because I knew you weren’t ready. And we did just meet. I wanted you to be sure. I wanted you to know that I’m not going anywhere. Space, time, life, death be damned.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy didn’t know what to say. So, she did what she had wanted to do since he came back from recon. She kissed him and poured all the love she has for him in it. And when they pulled apart, he slid the ring into her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Fiancé</em>. I’m your <em>fiancé</em>.” She’s in awe of him. Of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You are. Guess I predicted it back in ’73, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy laughed again. This day was an emotional rollercoaster for her. She cried, laughed, paced, had her heart broken and put back together again. But in the end, it was worth it. He was definitely worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Fiancé</em>. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Quake.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>